


Blanket Warm

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sickfic, Sleepiness, Wordcount: 100-500, no specified gender for apprentice, so so so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Julian has the flu, but he’ll be alright, because he has his wonderful partner to take care of him.





	Blanket Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up from my dream this morning to my alarm going off and I was SO PISSED because _this_ is what I was dreaming about >:/

“How are you feeling?” you murmur, and Julian sniffles pitifully, blinking up at you with bloodshot eyes. You know he probably hasn’t slept in hours, not since you’d left the bed to get some things around the house cleaned up.

“I feel like death,” Julian proclaims weakly. He flops one hand clumsily over his forehead and leaves it there, squinting at you from beneath his own wrist. 

You smile softly, fondly, because you checked his temperature a half hour ago and his fever had already broken then. You know he doesn’t feel well, but he’s so ridiculously, dramatically  _ Julian  _ that you just can’t help it. 

You climb onto the bed, over the millions of blankets piled atop your lover, and curl up beside him. He wiggles until you give him what he wants; you curl one arm beneath his neck to support his head and throw the other protectively over him. 

“Better?” you ask, brushing your lips over his forehead. He still feels warm, but he feels  _ blanket  _ warm, not  _ fever  _ warm. You can live with that. 

Julian tucks his face in against your neck, and you huff out a soft breath and let him. “No,” he mumbles, almost inaudible, against your skin. 

You nuzzle your chin into his hair and he lets out a contented sigh that blows across your neck and briefly raises gooseflesh on your arms.

“Hey, Julian?” 

Julian hums in response, sleepy and pliant in your arms as you shift to lie beside him properly, tugging him with you. 

“I love you,” you tell him, and he hums again and tries to say  _ something  _ that comes out garbled and slurred. You smile again, softly. “Go to sleep, my love. I’ll be here when you wake up.” The only response you get comes minutes later, when Julian lets out a soft snore that, along with his deep breathing, tells you he’s taken your advice. 

**Author's Note:**

>  _lord I am so touch starved what is,,,,, simple affection hnnnngh_
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
